


Diva

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Gen, Team Dynamics, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, at least hydra knew how to use their weapon, of the overentitlement type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: When it comes down to it, the Winter Soldier is a little diva.Yes, he is Hydra’s tool, but he is a highly skilled and extremely valuable tool, and he knows it. This makes adjusting to working with the Avengers…interesting.For:Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 - K3: Passing notes
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Diva

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been sitting in my drafts for a while, but I decided to write something out to finish off the bingo. I was working to a <3 hour deadline, so it's a bit less polished than I'd like.

When it comes down to it, the Winter Soldier is a little diva.

Yes, he is Hydra’s tool, but he is a highly skilled and extremely valuable tool… and he knows it.

In the base, be has a whole team of technicians taking care of his maintenance – he might not _like_ some of the procedures, but he knows they are necessary.

He gets his orders directly from Secretary Pierce, one of the very heads of Hydra. How many other agents can say they have spoken to the man himself?

And in the field, all the strike teams know to defer to his skills, to get what he needs or get out of the way, or suffer the consequences (Hydra doesn’t like waste, but they like fools even less).

This makes adjusting to working with the Avengers… _interesting._

America (Steve) makes a decent enough commanding officer (now, as then). But the support crew clearly hasn’t been properly briefed.

The Winter Soldier has a wide range of skills, and a wide range of accessories to go with them. Part of the support crew’s role is to provide him with the right weapons at each stage of the meeting. But these ‘Avengers’… they are never where he needs, or with what he needs, or even being able to tell _what_ he needs.

Take his most recent interaction with codename: Hawkeye.

The Winter Soldier assesses the battle below, then turns and gestures to the agent beside him.

‘Give me the bow.’ It is not his preferred weapon, but the most suitable of the limited selection currently available – what incompetent packed for this mission, anyway?

“Hey man, what’s wrong?”

‘I said, give me the bow.’ He gestures again, more emphatically. He hates how _slow_ it is, working with new agents. They never know his signs fluently enough.

“Wait, are you trying to…?” The question is cut off as the agent shoots another arrow off to the side without look.

 _Yes_ , he is trying to give instructions. But apparently the man is blind as well as stupid, so it’s probably a good thing for him that he’s found another aiming method.

‘Give. Me. The. Bow.’ He glares, hoping that will help get the message across.

“Look, dude. I’m pretty handy (see what I did there?) with ASL, but that ain’t it. You’re gonna need to try something else.”

‘Fine.’ He’s already wasted too much time on this idiot.

Reaching out lightning fast, he grabs the bow and newly-nocked arrow, shoots, then shoves the weapon back at him hard enough to make the agent stumble. That task finally completed, he helps himself to the grenades on the other man’s belt, and jumps down from their perch.

After the mission, he is going to have to report this ‘Hawkeye’ to his superior.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Diva  
> Square Filled: K3: Passing notes  
> Author: LBibliophile  
> Pairing: Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: derogatory language, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes  
> Summary: When it comes down to it, the Winter Soldier is a little diva.Yes, he is Hydra’s tool, but he is a highly skilled and extremely valuable tool, and he knows it. This makes adjusting to working with the Avengers… interesting.


End file.
